Private Tutor
by BOTDFLUVD
Summary: Nora tutors Patch, but they just don't get along the best. He tries for her, but she keeps shrugging him off. I have it rated T, for just in case  :
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so, I havn't written for a while, and so this might just be the suckyest story that you might ever read in your life! aha, so deal with it! kidding, I do not own Hush Hush, nor do I own Nora or Patch, Trust me I would love to but I do not.  
Enjoy~3  
~AndySixxLuvv**

**~/~**

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP, **Went the alarm clock, next to Nora's head. Her eyes opened, as she turned onto her side,looking at the bright letters, that blinded her eyes. It had been a quarter till 8, which meant that she had pressed the snooze button more then she should of. She jumped out of the bed, and pulled on her faded holey jeans, and a dark tank-top, pulling a hoodie on top. With her hair pulled back, she grabbed her school bag, and walked down the stairs. She looked at her mom, who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"late again?" Her mom asked, as she walked to the front door, slidding on her shoes.

She nodded, as she opened the front door, running out side. She saw her bestfriend, Vee sitting in her car waiting for her to come out and join her. She walked over, hopping into it, and then Vee took off.

"So whats up about you being late again?" Vee asked, as she turned into the parking lot of the school,

"Over slept, nothing new.." She replied, as she watched them pull up the the school, and she got out as quickly as she could.

The parking lot was full of cars, with people crowed each and every one of them. Nora kept her head down slightly, as she walked buy a certain sleek motorcycle. There was a figure on it, as she tried to keep eye contact from him. She pulled up her bag more to her shoulder, as she opened the door, sliding into the school building. She walked to her locker, throwing her stuff into it, hoping the day would go fast. She watched as Vee came up to her, tapping her shoulder,

"Whats with you today? Like you act like you don't wanna talk to anyone or something?" Vee asked, as she leaned up against the locker, looking at Nora, as her arms cross over her chest

"I don't know, I just don't feel up to talking," she replied, as she slammed her locker, and starts to walk Vee following behind her,

"And why is that?" Vee asked, as she stops her, looking at her, "You seem like depressed or angry or something.." Vee explained as she bit down on her lip.

"I don't know why I am, okay? Just back off.. please.." She moved away from Vee, as she walked down to her first class, sitting down in the seat.

It was study hall, and she had to start her tutoring with Patch, the sexy dark guy that every girl wanted to know. She was just doing it so she could have her seat back with Vee in Biology class, because of the Coach. She pulled out her notebook, and book, opening up to the page, that she was going to go over with Patch. She leaned back, her eyes closing as she waited. She felt a heavy hand go onto her shoulder, as she opened her eyes, to turn to look at Patch, he showed him his famous smirk. She rolled her eyes, as she sat up,

"Take a seat," she says to him, as she starts to write something down on the paper, and watches him sit down across from her, with the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, so what am I going to learn today?" He asked, as he glanced over at the page number, her book was opened to, and turned his to the same,

"Reproduction, I see." he says, his smirk on his face, before she could even reply, as he glanced up into her eyes,

"Yeah.. okay, lets start to read." She said, as her eyes scanned the page.

She started to read the words on the page to him, glancing at him every few minutes to make sure that he was even paying any attention to what she was saying to him. She felt his knee move against hers, as she looked up at him, as she stopped mid sentence,

"What do you think your doing?" she asked, her tone harsh, as she glared at him.

"Just doing what the book is explaining. I do know what this is, and I think I'm pretty good at it," He smirked, as he replied, his hands crossing over his chest, as he moved his knee away from hers,

"And you are full of your self," She replied, as she got up, closing her book,

"Im done with this, if your going to keep acting up like this," She says again, as she grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the room. She went to her locker, putting her books into it, and closes it.

She jumped up slightly, as she seen Patch standing right infront of her, his smirk on his face. He moved one hand to the locker beside hers, the other one going onto his side,

"Are you sure,that you don't want me to teach you this lesson? It will only be fair." He smirked, as he stepped closer to her, his hand going around her waist. She moved back slightly, As she felt his hand.

"Don't you touch me!" she exclaimed, trying to move his hand off of her hip,

"I will report sexual harassment on you!" she bites her lip, as she turned away and started walking down the hall, intell she felt him turn her around.

"Oh... what if you like this?" He asked, smirking pulling her even closer to him.

"What are you..." she said intell she got off by him pressing his lips to hers,

**~/~**

**Kay, so I know that this is horrible, but I want to know what you want me to change! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**thanks for reading!**

**~AndySixxLuvv  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay so Heres the next one in Private Tutor! **

**Yes I just thought of the name ;P**

**Please enjoy, it will probably suck, just warning you again!**

**I do not own Hush Hush, nor do I own Nora or Patch, Trust me I would love to but I do not.  
Enjoy~3**

**~AndySixxLuvv**

**~/~**

Nora felt Patch's lips against hers, as she slowly moved hers against his for a few seconds. She felt his arms go around her, and she slowly got more into it, as she felt him try to slip his tongue into her mouth. That's when she pulled away from him, her face in shock. She slapped him, and turned around quickly,

"Why did you just do that?" She demanded, as she crossed her arms across her chest, as she waited for an answer, as she started to tap her foot against the floor.

"Because I felt like that,"Is all he said, as he walked towards her, trying to move her arms, from her chest.

"Let me go!" she yelled into his face, as she took off running down the hall. She hated how he acted towards her, because she knows she's suppose to hate him, but some times its too hard to do, and it's easy to forget. She ran outside of the school, and sat down onto the ground, laying her head in her hands.

She then heard footsteps, as she got up and turned getting ready to yell, thinking it's Patch, but sees it's Vee, and she sits back down on the ground.

"What's wrong, hun?" Vee asked, as she sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her tightly, pulling her closer to her.

"Patch.." was all that she could get out, as she held onto her tightly, then they heard more foots steps. They both looked up to see Patch standing right next to them, and they watched as he sat down, facing both of them,

"And can you explain to me what i did wrong to you?" he asked, his voice a little snappy as he looked at them.

"Lets see, sexual harassment!" She said as she looked at him, and then got up, walking in another direction.

She had kept walking, as she got down to the football field of the school, and she went and sat down on the bleachers. She leaned back, as she watched the players have practice, since she had nothing better to do, and she new this would be the last place that she would ever see him. She pulled out her book from her purse and started to read. Soon it was a hour later, and she looked up to see that the boys had all left. She slowly got up, picking up her purse.

She walked out of the field, towards the parking lot, and sighed, seeing the motorcycle still setting in its place. She bit her lip, fighting the temtation to tip it over, and she kept walking. She started down the street, towards her house. She kept her head towards the ground, then heard the roar of a motorcyle. She bite her lip hard, as she cursed to her self, slipping into some random gate. She smiled as she peeked out, watching him drive past.

She turned around, to look at the house that she was now standing in's yard. She gulped, as she saw a creepy looking man, cutting down a tree. She watched him look at her, and start to walk her way.

She turned around, and opened the gate as quickly that she could, and start to run. She looked behind her, as she felt a tap, and saw Patch standing there. That mad her more pissed off. She looked at him, and peeked behind seeing the guy coming towards them.

"Here." Whispers Patch, as she took his hand, jumping onto the motorcycle, and Patch drove off. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, and hid her head into his back. It was awkward, when Patch pulled up to Bo's Arcade. He turned off the motorcycle, and got off, and helpt her off of it. He started walking towards the door, as she stood there awkwardly, wondering why and the world they were there. She slowly walked over to him, when he stoped to look at her. She bit on her lip, and watched him open up the door. She peeked inside, when he took her hand, pulling her to the pool table. He nodded at his friend, Rixon, as he sat down on to the couch, waiting for her to sit.

"Now that...was something." He chuckled slightly, as he had his sexy smirk, plastered onto his face.

"Yes it was..." She replied, and she looked down,

"Thanks, I don't know why I ran.." she giggled softly, looking up at him,

"I don't think he was going to do anything to me.." She said, truthfully.

"I know, " he said, and got up, grabbing a pool cue, going towards the table.

He leaned over, as he began to play with Rixon, as Nora watched. She leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes after a while, because she knew that it was going to be a long game. About a hour later, she opened her eyes, to see that she was now laying in her bed. She bit on her lip, wondering when and how she got there. She slowly sat up, as she rubbed her head. She moved a little bit, and got off the bed.

She slowly slipped off her clothes. She went into her bathroom, starting the shower and she steps into it. She leaned her head back, as the water went down her body. She slowly moved her hands around as she washed it. She then opened her eyes, and looks at the water. It felt good to be nice and clean.

She slowly got out of the shower, and went into her room, grabbing her mini radio. She walked back into it, turning it on. She started to sing along to the music, as she got back into the shower. She moved her body as she sang along. The hole time not knowing that she had a audience. She closed her eyes, and felt arms go around her back, pulling her out..

**~/~**

**THEE END, for this chapter,  
yeahh.. it's short, but thats all I can think of at the moment, sorry:[.  
I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, so If you have any suggestions, either review or private message me,  
I will give you credit for every thing that you help me with!  
I hoped you enjoyed it! I hope the next one will be out soon, But I'm not for sure, because I started up school again ;l**

**Thank for reading!**

**~AndySixxLuvv  
**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE,

**AHhh. i'm so so so sorry for not updating!**

**but i read cresando.. and I have many mixed feelings about people,**

**Idk what to do aboutRixon, and idk if i should add Scott into the story or noo.**

**i think that was his name o.O. Also idk what i should do about the Marice and Patch situation.**

**D;**

**GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**kay kay thanks!**

**-AndySixxLuvv. **


	4. HELP

It's amazing how long it's been since I've been on here. I started this account way back when High School Musical came out, and all my thoughts collided. Now its been a few years later, and here I am back. I have some ideas of what to do, and what stories I can do. I just need everyone's opinions on it. It would be amazing to hear from you all.


End file.
